Raisa Naruuna
'Raisa Naruuna '(レーサ ナルナ Reisa Naruna) is the Guild Ace of the Guild known as Primal Nexus that is only composed of races other than humans. She doesn't really know what race she is, because her father died before he could tell her, so she just assumes that she is just a Magic Beast. However, she really doesn't if she is one because she doesn't really have any attributes that would lead to one. This seems to be on her mind a lot, not knowing where she truly comes from seems to affect her in a major way. Especially when she speaks a tongue that only she understands. Neverless, this will not stray her focus away from being the best guild member there ever was. Especially because it hits her in a deep personal way. Growing up, she was shunned by society beause people didn't really know what she was. She was that weird kid who didn't fit in anywhere, so she sat at home and buried her head in books. She didn't really know what she was reading, but she liked it a lot, and this how she came to learn the magic she uses today. Now, not having any social contact when she was growing up doesn't mean that she has no social skills, in fact, she is the one that everyone goes to. Especially for her wisdom, which seems to be a thing brought upon reading all of those books growing up. Appearance Raisa has been described to look like a purple goat hyrbid with white hair. She finds this rather offensive, so don't you let her catch you saying that behind her back. She has been described to be ugly and beautiful, some people find her white eyes hauntingly exquisite while others find them quite beautiful. She doesn't really mind, she likes the way she looks. Raisa likes that she is unique, that she doesn't really need to conform to a certain group. However, this was and is still a problem because of her past of being rejected by other races. Also, because she doesn't know what race she even is. She assumes that she is a Magic Beast, but there is a part of her that believes that there are people just like her out there, waiting to find their long lost daughter. Until then, she won't stop searching until she finds the ones she was beloved by. Now, there are obviously some features that stand out, such as her tail, hooves, as well as her horns. She has been asked many times if walking on hooves welt natural, and of course it feels natural, she has been walking on them her entire life. She doesn't walk a different way that everybody else, she just has different shaped feet than most of the people. Another thing that stands out is her tail. This is a reason why she thinks she isn't a space goat, and that would be because she isn't furry. She has regular, well, regular purple colored skin. With a tail, of course. She feels like she needs to decorate it, because when she leaves it bare it feels like an awkward piece of skin sticking out. So, she decorates it with golden bands. It not only covers her awkward tail, but it makes her feel eccentric in the process. There are also her horns, which curve away from her face and down. People assume that since she has all of the attributes that she is some hardy 'space goat' that will run into anything with her horns. However, she is actually on the weaker side of the physical side. She's not very strong, and she was teased by many people for this. She can throw a punch, but it will obviously not do very much against an opponent. Even with her hard hooves, it will do little damage. Although, she makes up for this with her magical prowess. So, don't think you can win so easily. Well, maybe in a hand-to-hand match with no magic, but she'll find some way to cheat and incorporate magic. Raisa has light shade of purple skin, which really compliments the rest of the features of her eyes. However, this is how she got her 'space goat' nickname, because goats aren't purple. Her skin also compliments her hauntingly beautiful white eyes that can either cause someone to stare into them for hours to find no end. Or it can cause them to walk away with disgust. There are people who like her pupil-less look, while others do not. She actually does have irises, but they blend in so well with her eyes that you can hardly see them. It's actually common sense, because without her pupils she wouldn't be able to see at all. Much like her eyes, her hair is white as well. It's usually seen up or down, there really isn't any inbetween. She has side-bangs that are usually pinned up when her hair is left down, and they are left loose when she has her hair in a ponytail. She has many features that compliment eachother, and her eyes seems to tie everything together. Her eyes make her horns look like they are the horns of not just a goat, but a more beautiful goat. Her eyes and hair even compliment her skin, making her skin look more...real than it already looks. Raisa stands at an abover average height, standing at around 180 cm (5'11). She has incredibly long legs as well as large black hooves that contribute to this height. She is also fairly slender, not really having any muscle because she can't really do anything when it comes to the physical side of her. Raisa has no set outfit, she likes to switch it up. It has been said that she uses some kind of Transformation, but it's really that she has a big wardrobe. Her favorite outfit however, is the one that she wears the most. It is mostly blue, with mixtures of browns and golds. It exposes her slender body more than most of her other pieces, but most of her clothing exposes her stomach. Raisa doesn't like to wear heavy armors, she wears cloth-like outfits that gives her the ability to move around more. Personality Raisa seems to be the one that everyone goes to when they are having problems in some sort of way. She'll sit and listen to them explain their problems, and at least she'll try to give them advice afterwards. Her advice is what people want most of the time, because Raisa is one of the most wisest mages you may ever know. Despite not really knowing that she has been alive for over 200 years, she sure does act like she has been. When it comes to her advice, she rarely tells the asker what they should do. Instead, she tells them some sort of proverb and how to approach themselves. What this means is that she tells the asker to watch out for his or actions instead of how to fix the situation that they are in. However, her favorite thing to do is give them a riddle or a proverb and have them figure it out for themselves. It makes things easier on her, because there are times when she really doesn't want to give a full speech. Also, she likes it because it lets the asker figure it out for themselves. Her proverbs won't be incredibly confusing, but she makes them confusing enough where it does take them time to figure out what she is truly saying. It also depends on the situation. The harder the situation the asker is in, the harder the proverb will be to solve. Nonetheless, when the riddle is finally solved, it is like everything is unfolding before your eyes. Everything suddenly looks simple, and easy to fix. Even if the situation is a mid-life crisis, she is the best person to go to for advice as well as wisdom. Another reason she is incredibly wise would also be because of the magic that she posesses. The Gift of the Naaru is an excellent source of wisdom for her. Whenever she needs to find an answer she can't find, she will meditate until the answer finally comes to her. This is obviously just a small part of this incredibly complex magic, because there is so much more. Meditation and clearing her mind of everything that will influence her descision in a negative way will help her make the right descision, even if it is not the easiest or the path that she wants to take. Nonetheless, she picks the choice that the Naaru had given her, and it ends up becoming the right choice in the long run. Raisa is also known to be kind and incredibly mature. Especially when she is around Talia, for she is like a big sister to Talia. Her younger sister is incredibly goofy around her, and it's a little hard to be goofy and funny when you are mostly mature. However, Raisa still manages to have fun with her younger sister. Giving wisdom may be part of being mature, but going through hardships and having real life experiences has hardened her into a mature woman with plenty of knowledge. She doesn't necessarily like humans, but since she has forgiven them for what they have done, she has tried to treat them with kindness so nobody does to them what they did to her. That might be one of her greatest attributes, well, besides her wisdom. Her ability to forgive. If it was anyone else who was completely shunned by society, they would be angry at the people who did it. At first, she was incredibly angry and was lashing out at the objects around her. She didn't harm anything, because it is against her policy. However, after meditiating for what seemed to be days she was able to find the right answers. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia Category:Primal Nexus Category:Magic Beast Category:Female Category:Mage